User blog:The-Lonely-Owl/Extra Codding
Continent of the Clouds(Donn't get excited i'm not keeping this (Based on Wing of Fire) Rules 1. No Swearing. 2. This is a side-group, on the wiki. so you don't have to leave your current group to join. 3. You are allowed 6 ocs 4. You have to have read at least read one book of " Wing of Fire" by Tui T. Sutherland 5. don't be rude please, it just ruins peoples' fun 6. Each tribe can have 6 hybrids (the hybrids only account for the tribe they are loyal to) 7. Each tribe can have 3 Animuses Map Bit of History: Long ago there were 3 main continents, The Western Continent(Pyrrhia), The Central Continent(The Lost Continent),and The Eastern Continent. One day the Eastern Continent disappeared, yet all the dragon on the other continents forgot it even existed, The Eastern Continent left the dimension of the other continents and entered a world with nothing but air. Now, you would think the continent would fall, but no it floated, with the lack of a ocean, the resident water faring dragons were desperate and used animus magic to surround a entire land in water, and turned it into a full sea, which saved them . but something unexpected happened. The lands started to break apart at the borders, animuses created unbreakable bridges between the lands. they animuses also created small portals to the other continents. Black: Darkwings White: Lightwings Grey: Cloudwings Dark blue: Serpentwings Pale Yellow: Oasiswings Light Green: Meadowwings Brown: Dustwing Red spot: Entrance to Pyrrhia Blue spot: Entrance to TLC Tribes Darkwings {Pic to be added} These dragons are pure black with either blue, green, or red pupils and a grey base (green is most common). They have four sharp horns on their head by their ears, and their wings are quite big, though not to the same extent as a Cloudwing. They can easily see in the dark, their tail have a light up stripe that they can control. Slowly flashing means continue, rapidly flashing meaning stop, and there are many more combination then just those. They can breath out a mist that can blind a enemy temporarily (normally for 30 minuets). The place they reside is called the " Night Cave". This is a cave under their territory, and is where most dragons live as the land above the caves are tainted with a goo that is known to cause sickness if exposed for to long(3 days). It is unknown how it got there and/or how to get rid of it. Queen King Royalty Healer Solders Dragonets Hybrids Animuses Lightwings {Pic to be added} Lightwing's scales range shades of white, they have blue eyes, dull horns that go down their spine, and again their wings are between CloudWings and SerpentWings in terms of size. They are able to breath fire, can look straight into a blinding light, and can counter the Darkwing's blinding mist. They also create a aura that can heal anyone they know as a ally if wanted, though it is hard to maintain for long periods of time. The place they reside is the "Day Plains". the Day Plains is a open area right outside the main city, where there is a alter used for ceremonies (Coronation, etc) Queen King Royalty Healer Solders Dragonets Hybrids Animuses Cloudwings {Pic to be added} Cloudwings are very bird like as compared to the other tribes, with wings like a bird, and their back being covered in feathers. The feathers can be any color but the most common is a light brown. Their underbellies are scales that normally correspond with the color of their feathers. They have gigantic wings that are even bigger then skywing wings, and slim heads like them too. Cloudwings are extremely good flyers, being able to clear the gaps in the floating islands without resting on the bridges. They have claws sharper then icewing claws, but because their wings are made of feathers if dunked in water their wings will not work until they are dry. they are also able to walk on clouds. Very rarely a dragonet can be born with the ability to breath fire. The place they reside is called "The Cloud City". The Cloud City is a place in the clouds anchored by unbreakable chains able to keep the clouds in place. the land below is used for hunting, herb gathering, and battle training Queen King Royalty Healer Solders Dragonets Hybrid Animuses Serpentwings Serpentwing are very different from any dragons on any continent as their bodies shaped are like snakes. Their scales are normally shades of blues and greens, but can sometimes be a dark shade of purple (they also can have a diamond-back pattern but that is extremely rare). They have a frill that runs down their backs, and the smallest wings out of all of the dragons on the islands. They are able to breath and speak underwater without light up scales, and are able to choke a enemy with their bodies like a boa constrictor. They have short limbs that are not good with land. The place they reside is called " The Floating Sea" and as the name says its a complete sea floating around a island. It is located at the bottom of the bubble and looks exactly like the ocean floor. Queen King Royalty Healer Solders Dragonets Hybrids Animuses Oasiswings {Pic to be added} Oasiswings normally consist of any shade of yellow with highlights of green. They can have any color eyes. Oasiswings have the the second largest wing next to Cloudwings,and are able to twist their wings 360º. They have long limbs good for running,and they have forked white tongues. they are able to survive the heat of the desert day and the sudden drop of temperature of the desert night. they are able to survive temperatures up to 2,000°,they are able to detect heat signatures, if wanted. The place they reside is called "The Sacred Oasis", The Sacred Oasis is a oasis in the middle of there main city yet there is a 1/2 mile distance between The Sacred Oasis and the main city. Queen King Royalty Healer Solders Dragonets Hybrids Animuses Meadowwings {Pic to be added} Meadowwings have any shade of green scales, and green or yellow eyes. They have a sharp point at the end of their tail, and they have horns like a mammoth tusk coming from the back of their heads. Meadowwings can breath out a scent that can hypnotize a dragon to do what ever they want, and those who are born from dirt-brown eggs can control plants. The place they reside on "The Fertile Island" which is a small island of the coast of the main Meadowwing kingdom which they traded for a consent supply of fresh food for the land to the Darkwing kingdom.( the goo that the darkwings deal with as it doesn't reach past the border) Queen King Royalty Healer Solders Dragonets Hybrids Animuses Dustwings Dustwings can have any shade of brown and have black underbellies, as well as amber or pale red eyes, broad heads, and bulky bodies. They have two, semi-sharp horns on their heads. They are able to breath fire, and have the second sharpest claws next to Cloudwings. They are able to summon dust storms with their wings,and because of distant mudwings that were on the continent when it disappeared, if a dustwing is born from a blood-red egg, they can withstand fire. The place the reside is called "The Dust Mountains". These are large mountains on their land, and at the top of the tallest one there is a alter (for Coronations, etc) Queen King Royalty Healer Solders Dragonets Hybrids Animuses Form Username(Wiki or Aj): Oc name: Gender: Hybrid?: Tribe: Rank: Description: Animus?: Royalty?: Oc pic: (All dragons who are not on the page, you must tell me what tribe your oc is loyal to or what rank their oc is) Polls there are no more polls for the time being Thanks for voting Category:Groups Category:Blog posts